


Moiety of a Dream

by causticFish (breakingMachines)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreambubbles, Gen, Ghosts, Humanstuck, M/M, Suicide, human!Karkat, human!Sollux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingMachines/pseuds/causticFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow, KK, were you actually cryiing , you biig baby?”</p><p>"You don’t believe it.  How is this even remotely possible? You turn your head back at the casket. Yep there is one fucking dumbass currently still in the coffin. So then how the hell is he over there?"<br/>---<br/>When death finally manages to realize your best friend's dreams, and take him<br/>away from you- You find the blusterous ass is still kicking, and that he's got a hell of a story to tell of dancing clowns and green monsters in death's domain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moiety of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> "O Death, do not feel like the victor  
> 'Cause my poor life makes you none the richer  
> Oh, your cold hands are clutching at cloth  
> I leave nothing on Earth that won't rot"  
> -Noah and the Whale

It’s just hard to imagine that anything like this could ever happen. He stares at the coffin with a blank stare, his hands nervously running through his hair. He still can’t believe it. That all this shit could possibly happen. This one shit could lead to another, and that Sollux Captor could’ve actually fucking died. He glances over at the lifeless body in the coffin. He hates this, he hates everything. He hates wearing this stuffy suit, he hates being surrounded by all these idiots, and he hates that his tears are pouring down his face at an embarrassing rate and aren’t stopping anytime soon.

  
Christ, why the hell did the poor fucker have to die? Sure the guy was practically begging for it. But when things actually happened- and he got his little wish. He didn’t seem pleased at all. Oh no not all, the fucking shrieks still haunted Karkat , still rang in his ears. He was the last person who should’ve been there. It should’ve been someone else who would’ve actually been able to know what to do with the wound, who wouldn’t be frozen in place because of blood. Someone who would’ve been calm enough to have been dialing 911 instead of crying into his said corpse’schest, screeching and yelling.

He takes a glance at the corpse one more time, tries to shake off the thought. There he is all dressed up in a black suit, yellow tie tied perfectly around a white collared shirt. He glances down to see the shoes are mismatched dress shoes. The weird fucker and his dual obsession, God what an outlandish piece of shit, of course his parents were willing to let him keep his obsession with wearing mismatched shoes. And that’s when he sees the face. Even in death Sollux is graced with an annoyed look, like he wasn’t thrilled that he wasn’t buried with his $2000 dollar laptop or some shit, and that he was going to bitch about it until someone threw it in with him.

And as he turns around to go stand with his shit of a dad, he catches something in the corner of his eye. Something unexplainable, something fucking impossible that just completely stops him in his tracks.  
There he is. There he is fucking Sollux Captor, standing in the fucking middle of the crowd, a big fucking grin plastered on his face. And even though Karkat can’t hear the words, he can read the words that Sollux mouths.  
“Wow, KK, were you actually cryiing , you biig baby?”  
\----  
You don’t believe it. How is this even remotely possible? You turn your head back at the casket. Yep there is one vomit-inducing fuckshitting-completely dead and exquisitely pallid- dumbass currently still in the coffin. So then how the hell is he over there? Great Karkat you finally lost your shit! You were so desperate to be reunited with that blind idiot, now you’re freaking hallucinating he’s back.

“Wow, KK, were you actually cryiing , you biig baby?”

And God is it an accurate imitation he’s still the annoying dickhumping asswad he's always been.

You grind your teeth as you watch the smirk only aimed to you.Frankly it peeves you off, you know it’s an illusion, a spectral image only in your mind-but you can’t put up with this shit.  
You storm over to his general direction; accidentally stepping over someone’s dress and making some girl throw angry glares at you. You’d raised your middle finger if you rage wasn’t directed solely on one person right now.  
His eyes go big as you storm over- you don’t remember him being able to see- and pull his puny little wrist outside the room. There’s no way in hell you are going to yell like an idiot in a wake, with all these emotionally depressed empty shells of people scattered around. You are the freaking master of emotions, and there is no way you are going to disrespect his family- even if he is a fucking dumbass.

“SOLLUX WHAT THE HELL HOW IS IT EVEN REMOTELY POSSIBLE THAT YOU ARE A LIVING TANGIBLE THING RIGHT NOW? WEREN’T YOU FUCKING DEAD?”

And there he goes, his eyes twinkle with amusement, like you’re the most stupid annoying thing he has ever met and laid eyes on.

“Oh wow I missed you too KK, even iif your pantieth are still tiied up iin a bunch.”

He walks over to your direction, kind of awkwardly you note, as he almost trips almost his own feet a couple of times.

“No you inept piece of shit. How is this even possible, I remember you were clearly out cold? Wretchedly pulled from the world without a sound, you know without a fucking pulse in your chest-so how are you magically okay?”

He doesn’t seem to pay you much attention, as per usual; instead he reaches over and touches your jacket sleeve almost as if he can’t believe that you’re actually there, that you still exist. Like shouldn’t that be your concern? Shouldn’t you be the only one freaking out? You hate to admit this but this was your only best friend, and he died in front of your eyes, and yet he was the one in disbelief that you could be around, when he’s dead?

“Well to anthwer your quethtion I met thomeone when I wath about two leave you athholeth.”  
\---------

He remembers when you were crying- that he wanted to tell you he was okay with this- because he always wanted this, and those thoughts were his last words, as an infinite darkness engulfed his very being.

He recalls a place.

**Author's Note:**

> I fished this out of my personal abandoned fanfiction folder, and it was such a solid concept I decided to run with it. It's a mix of Homestuck canon and alternate universe. Sollux and Karkat are humans, never touching Sburb, yet Sollux finds himself in dreambubbles.


End file.
